Dark Judgement
by Jaime L. Hatheway
Summary: Sakura and her friends are now eighteen, getting reading for Senior Prom. The time is happy, but an unexpected turn of events flows back into Sakura's life. Kingdom Hearts Crossover new chapter, sorta:
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Eight years have past since Sakura Avalon opened the Book of Clow. Eight years of friendship with her lifelong companions Yue and Keroberos. With her grade twelve graduation slowly creeping up on her, what more could the growing cardcaptor have in front of her?_

Tori stood at the foot of the stairs, tapping his foot on the hardwood. Even though he had graduated a number of years ago, he promised his little sister he'd take her and Madison grad dress shopping, "Sakura, if you don't hurry up, we'll never get to the mall!" Tori shouted.

Up in her room, the eighteen-year old Sakura rummaged through her closet, "Oh I knew I left it here someplace," Sakura said, opening up her drawers, "Kero's going to kill me," Sakura whispered as she opened yet another drawer.

"Am I now? How so?" Kero said, floating out from behind the TV. A stress bubble appeared on Sakura's forehead. She giggled weakly, and closed the drawers with her foot, "Did you loose it again!" Kero asked, slightly agitated. Sakura nodded shamefully. Kero sighed calmly, "Sakura, if you don't remember where you put it..." Kero began.

"I know," She said cutting him short, "My dad could find it lying around, or worse! Tori could vaccum it up!" She dove into her laundry pile and ravaged through every skirt, and shirt she could find.

"Clow Reed never had this much trouble with losing things," Kero whispered to himself as he flew under the bed, "Although there was that one time he lost his "10,000 ways to Make Pudding" cookbook...or was that me?" he said questioningly as he lifted the lid to a shoebox. He flew back out to see Sakura still continuing her frantic search.

Sakura threw down the last box and collapsed on the bed, "I'll never find it..." she reached up to grab her doll from the shelf above her head. It was the same doll that Madison had given her so many years ago, the same one that wore the costume she wore when she surpassed the final judgement. Something hard hit her forehead, "Ow!" Sakura said bluntly as the object fell onto her blankets. She gasped in excitement and grabbed it in her hands.

"Hey, you found it!" Kero said happily, "Take good care of that key Sakura," he said scoldingly.

"I know," she said, placing the Key of Star around her neck.

Downstairs, Tori grew more impatient, "Hurry up squirt!" He yelledm knowing that it would get her attention.

Sakura boiled with anger. She raced out her door and into the hallway, "Stop...calling...me..." she yelled as she reached the top of the stairs. She planted her feet and glared at her brother, teeth clentching, "SQUIRT!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs to meet the gaze of her brother. Tori didn't grow too much after Sakura became a Cardcaptor. Now at eighteen, their gazes almosy met (but Tori was still a little bit taller).

Tori gasped with a fake smile, "It's alive," he said raising his hands in the air, "come on, let's go get Madison," he said bluntly. Tori opened the door and headed for the car. On his eighteenth borthday he bought a black Lexus, and has had it ever since. Sakura grabbed her bag and headed out the door. In flash, Tori, Sakura and the black Lexus had zipped around the corner, and were on their way to Madison's house.

Since Mr. Avalon was teaching at the school today, Kero floated casually down the stairs and straight to the refridgerator. He grabbed the handle and pulled vigorously, with no success. Finally, remembering he was still a "teddy bear", he backed away from the fridge. His small wings, grew to gigantic proprtions. They formed a cocoon around the small beast. In no time at all, the small Kero had transformed into the regal Keroberos. With his change complete, he returned to the fridge. He opened it slowly and gazed at the wonderments.

Just as he was about to take an enormous bite out of Sakura's pudding cake, his keen ears picked up a soft sound. He turned his head slowly. No one was there. He shrugged his shoulders, and turned his attention back to the fridge.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows. It crept silently along the floor until it was directly behind Keroberos. It raised a cloaked arm above the majestic beast.

Kero heard the noise again, but was too late to respond to it. He turned his head, and his eyes widened to double their size, "You..." he began. The figure brought down its arm onto the creature's head. Kero couldn't resist. This lifeform drained his energy. So much that he could no longer uphold himself as Keroberos, and unwillingly returned to his smaller form.

Drained of all effort, Kero fell to the ground, but didn't hit it. The cloaked figure caught the tiny creature before impact. Little Kero lay in the palm of the figure's hand, snoring, and sleep talking, "Hmm...pudding...mmm...yum...so...good,".

The shadowed figure opened the fridge door, and placed Kero on the pudding cake. A slightly deep feminine voice rose from the curls of the cloak, "Sleep well, Keroberos," and with a low hiss, and a small cloud of black smoke, the figure disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One 

Tori drove up to the dress boutique. Sakura and Madison were brimming with excitement. Madison had personally offered to design their graduation dresses, but thought it better to share the experience of grad dress shopping. The two girls walked into the shop, Tori following behind.

The two friends immediately raced over to the dress racks, and started fingering through the various styles. Tori took a seat in a chair, and waited for his sister to find an appropriate dress. Sakura chose a stunning red dress, and Madison picked a gentle blue. They bought and bagged their purchases, and headed home.

Tori was the first in the door, followed closely by Madison and Sakura. The young cardcaptor rushed to the fridge to grab a drink. She opened the door and stopped abruptly. There on her precious pudding cake, the Guardian Beast of the Seal slept. Sakura grabbed him quickly and placed him in her bag, "Whatcha doin', squirt?" Tori asked loudly from the living room.

"Nothing, just going up to my room to find matching jewellery for our dresses," she said, grabbing her best friend's wrist, and leading her up the stairs.

Sakura shut, and locked her door, then took Keroberos out of her bag, and placed him gingerly on the bed. The small beast stirred, and opened his eyes to see the large green orbs of his mistress, "Sakura…" he said feebly.

"Kero, you look terrible. What happened to you?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Sakura, you've got to be ready. They're coming," Kero said weakly.

"Who's coming?" Sakura asked quickly.

"The Organization…" Kero said quietly, then he let his head fall on the covers as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Li walked alone in the dimming street. His senses had picked up something very strange at the time when Kero was attacked. The young cardcaptor was unsure of what the source, but it held little worry to him. However, he decided to check up on his friends, just in case.

The young boy walked down countless boulevards and alleyways until he reached the one he desired. Li walked across the street, up to the door and knocked vividly. Tori rolled his eyes at the visitor, but ushered him in, "Sakura, your boy's here!" Tori yelled up the stairs.

Sakura came running down the hall, and flew into Li's open arms, "Li!" she said ecstatically, embracing him in a warm hug. She raised her lips to his ear, "Something very strange is going on. We need to talk about it, but not here. Meet me in Penguin Park," she said, releasing him. Tori had an unimpressed look on his face. Even though his sister and Li were now dating, he still held an utter loathing toward the Kid. Tori gave a huff of acknowledgement, and Sakura smiled, "Start walking, Li. I'll catch up," she said, waving him out the door. Sakura rushed up the stairs to get her best friend, the guardian beast, and her Star Cards.

She flew to the bottom and reached the doorway, "Be back before eleven, squirt," Tori stated from the living room, acting more like her father than her older sibling. Sakura had placed Kero in her bag, sleeping soundly, since he was still exhausted from his encounter with the cloaked figure, and the three of them started toward Penguin Park.

He met them halfway, "I sensed something earlier, are you all right?" Li said, turning to Sakura, and placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm okay, but while I was out shopping with Madison, Kero was attacked," Sakura said, motioning toward her red bag, the domicile where the Guardian Beast of the Seal lay sleeping.

"Kero was attacked? By whom?" Li asked questionably.

"I'm not sure, he did mention something about an Organization, but then he zonked out," she said, taking a seat on one of the benches that surrounded the park.

"Well, I don't know anything about an Organization, but something very odd has been going on today. We should be prepared for anything," Li said, glancing up towards the sky. He wasn't sure, but it looked like one of the stars went out.

"Expect the unexpected, eh?" Sakura said with a giggle. She gasped quietly, and grabbed her chest, "Li? Did you feel that?" she said, grabbing her heart.

"Yes, something's coming. Madison, get out of here," Li shouted as he called his sword. Sakura stood up, and called her staff. Madison obeyed, though slightly dismayed because not only had she forgotten her video camera, her friends did want her presence. But, still she ran for home. Something about that encounter scared them.

A winged figure appeared against the face of the full moon. The angelic figure glided elegantly to Sakura's side, "Something's not right," Yue said, taking his place at Sakura's side, "Where's Keroberos?" the second guardian asked his mistress.

At that instant, Kero flew out of the bag and took his more regal form, "I'm here," he said landing beside Sakura.

"Kero, are you okay?" she asked, but a hand on the beast's shoulder.

"Yes, I'll be all right, but we've got company," Keroberos said, averting his gaze to the sand in front on the slide. Emerging from the now purple sand, a black figure appeared. Kero stepped back and growled. Yue prepared to protect his mistress, and Li stood ready, sword in hand. The shadowy figure crouched, then flung itself at Sakura. Yue grabbed her quickly and flew out of the way. Li jumped onto Kero and they too took flight. The shadow landed, and bounced around, looking up at its enemy.

"Yue," Sakura asked, as her guardian held her in his arms, "What is that thing?"

Yue gazed at the figure, "I don't know," he said, holding her tightly. The group of four floated in the air, then landed. The shadow was still there. What was this new attacker?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"FIRE! Come to my aid!" Li shouted, pulling a golden incantation from beneath his robes. The sutra released a flaming tongue toward the shadowy figure. Keroberos also threw an attack at the assailant. The small thing turned toward the flames, and then absorbed itself into the sand, scurrying just below the surface, "Damn it! It evaded the attack. Sakura! Try using on of your cards!" Li shouted.

Sakura nodded, "FLY!" she commanded, sprouting pink wings. She reached inside her shirt and grabbed another Star Card. Diving swiftly at the shadow; she threw the card in the air, "LIGHT" she called, summoning the card to its visible form. The spirit flew its body at the creature, obliterating it as soon as its blinding body came in contact with the shadow. LIGHT smiled to herself, then returned to her mistress, and transformed back to a card, and landed in Sakura's open hand.

"What was that?" Li asked Yue, as the angelic being landed beside his mistress. The Guardian of the Seal also returned to the ground.

"I don't know," the second guardian stated regally. He looked down at the young woman beside him, "Are you unharmed?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The party's isn't over yet," Kero broke in, diverting their attention to the dozens of shadows that emerged from the ground.

"More of them?" Li said, grabbing his sword and slicing at the shadow. It didn't move. Li drew closer and unleashed his might on the shadow. His blade, though straight and true, passed through the being's body, like it wasn't even there, "Huh?" he said, confused. In a matter of moments, Li was covered in black shadows.

"Li!" Sakura screamed, rushing to her friend's side, keeping the shadows at bay with her staff. But the shields did not hold long, for the two young cardcaptors were soon over come. Yue and Kero flew into action, but were stopped by enormous enemies, clad in purple, blue, and gold. In no time at all, the adversaries conquered every one of them.

All of a sudden, a blinding light appeared, and a bolt of lightning burst above the group, "Take that!" Someone quacked.

Another voice came from somewhere, this time more understandable but still odd, "Come on!" it yelled.

A white duck emerged carrying a wizard's staff, followed by a strange black dog that wielded a shield. They came in like a tornado, bashing the shadowy critters, "Somebody help us!" the duck yelled at the top of his lungs as he was pummelled by the shadows.

A young girl with bright red hair jumped down from a building. She wore a black cloak, the hood resting on her petite shoulders, "I'm coming Donald!" she said, a golden key with colourful flowers appearing in her black gloved hand. She joined her companions, and started attacking the enemies. More creatures appeared, and the black dog was soon covered with shadows, "Somebody come quick!" he yelled.

Sakura and Li looked up from the ground to see a young male, not much older than they were, vault over a building. He seemed suspended in mid air, "Hang on, Goofy!" he hollered in the air, his long silver hair flowing behind him. He wore a cloak similar to the girl's, and black gloves. As the boy descended upon the attacker, a red, black, blue, and gold key appeared in the palm of his right hand. He smiled, then rushed the shadow attacking his comrade, "Watch it, Kairi!" he hollered, unleashing his might on the enemy. The four battled bravely, but soon they were overcome, and Sakura and her friends were incapable of assistance. Soon, the four warriors were assaulted by what seemed like infinite amounts of shadows. In an instant, the two teenagers were flung from the mass of evil. The red haired girl was knocked to the ground and quivered in pain. The silver haired boy was hurled into the side of building, and shuddered on the street in agony. The strange animals rushed to their wounded friends, but were intercepted by even more shadows.

"Don't give up hope!" another voice yelled. Soaring through the sky, another boy of similar age to the others, brown spiky hair, and the conformist black cloak landed. He raised his hands into the air, summoning his weapons. In his right hand, a black key with a chain running up appeared, in his left, a short white key, with blue and gold wings. He rushed towards his companions, slicing every shadow and calling out their names, "Kairi! Riku!" he yelled. When the other teens had regained their balance, they turned to the new warrior. He winked his eye, and nodded his head, "Let's do this together!" he shouted, raising the keys in the air. The ones named Riku and Kairi followed suit. When all blades touched, they released a blinding light. They gathered in on each other, and then leapt in different directions, showering the enemies with light and power. The brown-haired boy flew into the air, slicing all the enemies with his ambidextrous battle techniques. The silver-haired boy vaulted over the enemies, then brought down his weapon with a vengeance. The red-haired girl spun pirouettes around the shadows, and hand sprung over the assailants. The three landed, and there were still a few shadows binding the cardcaptors. The leader of the trio raised his keys together side-by-side, and called on his friends. The ones known as Riku and Kairi lifted their keys to sky, and turned to their friend.

The three of them combined their voices and shouted to the sky, "Never give up hope!" and the air was filled with light, demolishing all the shadows, and dissipating into the night.

Riku shook his head and turned to the trembling form of Sakura, "Are you all right?" he asked her, extending a hand out for her to grab.

Li pushed the hand away, and stood beside Sakura, "She's fine," he scowled, helping her to her feet. Riku shrugged a shoulder, and then went over to help his friends.

Sakura dusted off her sweater, and grabbed her staff. She approached their saviours, "Thank you for saving us," she said, bowing her head.

"No problem," the boy with brown hair replied. The keys in his hands disappeared, leaving golden stars in their wake as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Who are you?" Yue asked sternly, his blue eyes narrowing as the met Riku's.

"Oh, so sorry," the black dog replied, "Gawrsh, we're always forgetting introductions," he said, throwing his shield around his shoulder, "Name's Goofy," he stated, pointing a finger to his chest.

The white duck barged in, "Donald Duck," he proclaimed, his yellow bill grinning.

"Kairi," the girl said, shaking out her vibrant red hair. Her golden key disappeared as she brought a hand up to replace a lock of hair that had fallen.

"Riku," the silver-haired boy said, his key disappearing as well. He shook out his silvery hair, and smiled slightly at Sakura.

"And I'm Sora," the final warrior said. He reached out a hand to Sakura, and dealt her a toothy smile.

The young cardcaptor received it, and smiled back, "I'm Sakura. This is Yue, Keroberos, and…" she said, pointing to each individual.

Li sniffed at the group of heroes, "Humph," he said, turning away.

"And that's Li," Sakura ended with a nervous laugh, "What were those things?" she asked.

"Heartless," Donald answered.

"Heartless?" Keroberos asked quizzically as he sat beside Sakura.

"Those without hearts," Sora added in a deep voice.

"How can one exist without a heart?" Yue asked, moving to take his place on the other side of Sakura.

"Every heart has darkness within it. A Heartless is created from that darkness," Goofy put in.

"We fight them," Kairi said with a smile as she moved to stand between Sora and Riku.

"Why are they here?" Li asked abruptly, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Since every heart holds darkness within it, the Heartless gather to feed of it. Someone or something here must possess a very strong heart, or the Heartless would not fester here," Riku finished, walking toward the blue penguin slide.

"I see," Sakura said quietly, "Well we're very grateful for you rescuing us," she said, bowing her head again.

"You're lucky we got her when we did," Riku said, leaning his back against the slide, and crossing his arms over his chest.

Li turned to face Riku, "Oh, and why is that?" he asked suspiciously.

Riku got back to his feet, "No matter how strong her heart may appear, your precious Sakura would have lost her heart, as would the rest of you, had we not come," he said, walking back over to Sora and the others.

Li was shocked. He quickly looked back at Sakura, who was talking with Sora and Kairi. He'd almost lost her.

"Now what do we do?" Donald asked Goofy.

"Well, I guess we'd better get goin'," he said, picking up his shield.

"What if more of those Heartless show up?" Sakura asked Riku, taking a hold of his hand, stopping him from walking any further. Li snapped out of his little nightmare, and turned towards Sakura and Riku. His eyes flamed and he turned away.

Riku turned to face Sakura. He put a gloved hand on her hand. His blue eyes met her green ones and he spoke confidently, "We won't be far," he said reassuringly with a smile.

The group of newcomers left, walking side by side down the street, "Why do you think the Heartless are here?" Sora asked Riku.

"Something here has a very strong heart. It is drawing the enemy here," he said as he continued walking. He stopped and turned to Sora, "We'd best stick around. Who knows what will happen to them if we don't," Riku said, glancing over his shoulder to see the disappearing figure of Sakura Avalon. Sora looked up to Riku and smiled, "What?" Riku asked.

Sora crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on of his heels, "You like her," Sora taunted.

"I do no…" Riku started but shut up quick, "What's it to you anyway? Let's just drop the subject, okay?" Riku said storming off.

Sora could tell from his friend's reaction that his assumption was correct. The rest of the group paid no heed and kept walking.

Sakura looked down at her staff, "I wonder what the Heartless want here?" she asked.

Li growled, "Who cares about that!" he yelled, "What was all that about?" he said raising his hands above his head.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, her staff taking its smaller form.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sakura," Li belted.

"I don't understand, what?" she asked again.

"THAT!" Li said, pointing in the direction that Riku and the others had left by.

"I think Li is troubled by the fact of the emotion between you and that boy Riku," Keroberos added as he changed into his earthly form, "Yeah, the kid's just jealous because Riku cares about you," Kero said flying around.

"I'm not jealous," Li added calmly. He clenched his fists and grabbed Kero out of the air. He made a small squeak as the young man brought the guardian beast to his face, "and I'm not a kid!" he yelled.

Kero broke free of his grasp, "Don't take it so hard, Li," he said, patting Li in the head, "just think of it as a term of endearment," he finished. The little beast flew off toward the slide.

"Why you little…" Li screeched, chasing after Kero.

Sakura looked up to Yue who was now standing beside her, "Do you think the Heartless will come back?" she asked him.

"I'm am not certain, but we had best be on our guard," he said sternly, turning his face upward to the moon.

"Right," Sakura added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Morning's dazzling rays shone through the curtains on Sakura's bedroom window. Sakura was anxious about the day, knowing that Sora and his companions would inevitably cross her path. She got dressed, and headed down the stairs to get breakfast. Tori stood in front of the table serving Keroberos another stack of waffles. Over the last few years, Tori had grown more accustomed to Kero, but they still weren't overly fond of one another, "Morning squirt," Tori said to his younger sister as she entered the room. Sakura was about to protest, but she was in far too much of a happy mood to retaliate. She sat down, her eyes glowing as her brother loaded her plate with waffles and syrup.

A few blocks away, Sora and the gang were in a slight predicament. All their stomachs rumbled with the urge of food, but no market could be seen, "If I don't eat soon, I'll waste away!" Sora complained, clutching the lower part of his stomach.

"Me too," Donald contributed. Goofy nodded in agreement then turned to Riku and Kairi.

Kairi's blossoming red hair caught every hint of light, "I am a little hungry too," she said with a weak smile. She adjusted the black robe that clung to her body, and turned to Riku.

The young boy wasn't listening. Riku's mind was distracted, thinking of their new companion Sakura. He looked around, inspecting this new area. His nose was tantalized with the scent of fresh dew on the crisp grass, and the cherry blossoms dancing on the cool breeze. Riku's head shot up in one direction when his senses picked up a familiar fragrance; the sweet aroma of Sakura's skin, "This way," Riku commanded in a deep voice as he ambled down the street to Sakura's house. The others were confused, but followed their companion none the less.

Riku took the lead and led them down the street to a yellow house that overflowed with sunshine. When the rest of the group neared, they too could smell the sweet, warm waffles.

While no one was looking Donald ducked out of sight, and headed for the door. Goofy and Sora noticed this, and made an attempt to stop him. They piled on a surprised duck and accidentally drove through the door. Riku and Kairi stood at the sides of the doorway, looking at their dazed friends.

Sora groaned and lifted his head off the ground to see a pair of wide-eyed tiger slippers, and a confused and agitated black-haired young man, "Hey," Sora said, pushing the dog and duck off of him, and getting to his feet.

Tori popped a dark eyebrow, then turned his head back toward the kitchen, "Sakura, you have some visitors," he called calmly to his younger sister.

The young girl rushed out the door, and stopped, "Sora!" she screamed, giving him a warm hug. Sora stood rigid, confused about the whole ordeal. Sakura lifted her tiny lips to his ear, "What're you doing here?" she whispered, pulling back so their faces met. Sora motioned his head backwards to the door, where a cool and collected Riku leaned against the doorframe; arms crossed over his chest, and blue eyes looking downward. Sakura stood wide-eyed, and blinked. Riku lifted his head, and cracked a gentle grin. Sakura blushed slightly and turned away. She headed back to the kitchen, motioning for the others to follow. Donald, Goofy, and Sora giggled as Riku strode passed them. He quickly turned and pierced them with an icy stare. Kairi walked beside Riku, whispering something inaudible.

Tori was in front of the stove, making more waffles for his hungry guests. Kairi sat beside Sora, who was already occupied playing rock-paper-scissors with Riku, whom he was losing to. The silver-haired boy looked up to see Sakura struggling with a rather large and precarious pile of plates. She walked slowly to the table, teetering to the side, and balancing on uneven feet. She stumbled, and gravity took its hold on her, slowly drawing her and the half a dozen plates to the ground. Riku gasped silently, then leapt over the table, catching Sakura and a stray plate before they hit the ground, "Thanks, Riku," Sakura said, gasping for breath at the sudden appearance of her new companion.

Riku flipped his hair, and then stared in Sakura's green eyes, "Hey, no problem," he said, smoothly taking the plates in the palm of his left hand, and ushering the young cardcaptor to her seat with his right. Riku served the dishes, and then took a seat between Sakura and Kairi. Sora sat on the other side of the red-haired girl, followed by Goofy, Donald, Kero, and Tori.

The guardian beast was continually stuffing his mouth with fluffy waffles, dripping in maple syrup. He was too preoccupied to even notice that Sakura had guests, but the group paid no heed to the little yellow fuzz ball.

Tori served his guests a plateful of waffles, and then regained his seat. The remainder of the mealtime was relatively quiet, the silence broken but the seldom belch from a famished duck. The key bearers and their comrades hadn't eaten a real meal in a number of days. Sakura's brother was constantly glancing up and staring directly at Riku. Occasionally, Riku would lift his head to glance at Sakura, and he'd catch a glimpse of the intuitive older brother.

Kero let out a tiny belch, and then gently placed his silver fork on the table. He breathed a sigh of utter fulfillment, and leaned back in his chair, "Now that was a meal," he said in a high voice.

Riku stopped sipping his juice, and turned to the yellow being. Up until now, he hadn't noticed the noisy eater, "Have we met?" he asked calmly.

Kero eyes went wide, "Say what?!" he yelled in absolute shock.

Sora too took interest in the little creature, "Yeah, where'd he come from?"

Sakura giggled through a mouthful of blueberry waffles, and Kero rose from his seat, "I am the great guardian beast! Keroberos!" he said in a regal tone (or at least as regal as possible, seeing how his size didn't help his introduction).

Riku and Sora turned to one another. Riku could barely contain a boisterous chuckle, while Sora nearly fell out of his chair in glee, "You're that huge lion we saw last night!" Sora said through laughs.

"That's right!" Kero said, smiling, his tiny arms across his chest, "and you should show me a little more respect, Kid," the beast said mockingly.

Sora stopped laughing and turned to the small creature, "Hey! Who're you calling a kid!" he said in anger, "Do you know who I am?" he asked, standing on his chair, "I am the mighty Sora, wielder of the keyblade, and protector of the Worlds!" he shouted.

Riku leaned on elbow, and sighed, "Makes it sound like he did it alone," he said quietly.

Kero was not impressed, "Anyone who uses a key to defeat enemies has no place in my book," the guardian beast said, shaking his teddy-bear like head.

Sora toppled from his pedestal, and glared at Kero, "Now, you're dead!" Sora hollered, reaching across the table to grab the defenceless creature.

Kero's tiny wings lifted him above the table, and out of the young boy's reach, "Just try it, kiddo!" he said sticking out a pink tongue, and then dashing out the door that led to the backyard.

"Hey! I am not a child!" he said, close behind the yellow being. Kairi and Sakura giggled along with Riku. Goofy and Donald had also finished their meals, and leaned forward to see the young boy rush out the door. Tori calmly sipped his orange juice, and then turned his head toward the front door. The brother stood up, and walked into the entry way. Tori opened the door to see his closest friend, Julian Star.

"Hey, Tori!" he said with a wide grin, and a wave of his hand.

"Hey," was all Tori replied. Julian walked in, and placed his brown coat on one of the hooks in the closet, "Sakura's and her friends are in the kitchen," he said, motioning his thumb toward the chattering adolescents. Julian nodded and walked in the direction Tori indicated.

Kero and Sora had run back inside, Kero humming quietly, and Sora gasping for air. The guardian beast did a loop-de-loop, and landed on Julian's shoulder. The young brown-haired boy stopped just in front of the two guardians, "Hi," he said, continuing to breathe heavily. Julian smiled, and looked up to Sakura.

The young girl had started doing dishes, and only just noticed that the two had stopped fighting, "I'd better go and see what damage they did to the backyard," she said, drying her hands off on a blue dish towel.

The silver-haired boy turned toward Sakura, "I'll help you," he said softly.

Sakura lifted a hand, and gently pressed against his chest, "It's all right. I can manage on my own," she said, smiling sweetly and leaving the house.

Inside, Riku's heart was dancing. Tori and Julian both exchanged small grins, and Riku turned toward his spectators, "Shut up," he demanded, pointing a finger toward the two men.

Sakura shook her head when her eyes met the backyard. Scattered across the green lawn, were chairs, and various garden tools. Randomly thrown in a bush was Tori's precious blue bike from his high school years. She sighed quietly to herself, and begun cleaning. A cold shiver crept up her spine, and she turned her face in all directions, "I don't like this feeling," she said quietly. Sure enough, her senses picked up the change in auras. A small black winged creature emerged from the ground behind the Card Master. Sakura froze, for she knew exactly what was behind her. The creature leapt in the air, and she transformed her key, and slashed the Flying Shadow with her staff. The Heartless disappeared, but twenty more rose up to meet her. She screamed.

As soon as her distressful voice was heard, Kero, Julian, Tori, and Riku dashed out the back door. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy followed close behind. Tori eyes went wide when he saw the creatures. A large black panther creature leapt from the roof, aimed at the Card Master's brother. Julian caught the sight out of the side of his eye, "Tori!" he yelled, his voice changing as he instantly transformed into Yue. The Angelic being grabbed his companion and flew off out of danger.

Sakura twirled her staff and blocked most of the enemy attacks. Kero had also taken his true form, and made use throwing fireballs at the flying assailants. Sora and Kairi went to help Sakura, while Goofy and Donald rushed to aid Yue. Riku was at Sakura's side in a moment, and the two fought bravely for their hearts. The shadows were defeated, and disappeared. But they weren't out of the woods yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Heart of the Cards 

The Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's open palm. The young man spun an eloquent pirouette and viciously vanquished an enemy before coming full circle. He then leapt to the sky where a flock of Wyverns resided.

Blades in hand, Sora and Kairi rushed to aid their new comrades, dispatching all interference that stood in their way. The pair held hands and locked their keyblades together, saturating the backyard with a golden radiance and a melodious hum. Shimmering comets rained down on the enemies, causing them to explode and showered the emerald green lawn. Goofy charged blindly into a crowd of Soldiers, whooping and hollering, "Let's get 'em fellas!" he cheered. A white object appeared in the sky above and descended, as if from the very heavens onto the scene.

"It's about time you showed up," Keroberos stated as he shot a flaming ball at a Large Body, causing it to explode.

"Nice to see you too, Keroberos," Yue replied coolly with a slight hint of sarcasm as he unleashed a celestial arrow upon his adversaries.

Riku stood by Sakura, unleashing his might towards a pitiful group of Shadows. The amount of enemies began to deplete and Sakura stood and watched the spectacle. Nothing in her deck of Star Cards could help, and she couldn't subject herself to summon the Light Card continuously. Sora turned to Kairi and flashed a quick smile to her before destroying the final Heartless. The warriors looked around and everything seemed fine. Riku however stood tense and protective in front of the young Card Master, "What is it?" she asked her protector, lightly placing a hand on his tightened shoulder as she passed in front of him.

He reached out and touched her gently, "Quiet," he said in a hushed tone. Riku looked up to the pale blue sky, "It's not over," he added as the entire ground began to quake. The rest of the group alerted themselves as they realized the cause of Riku's agitation, "Something's coming," Riku told Sakura quietly, "and I don't like it," he concluded as he shot his eyes upward, catching a glimpse of a large object hurtling towards them, "Look out!" he cried, grabbing Sakura by the wrist and pushing her behind him as he narrowly deflected a gigantic chain mace. All eyes went wide and faces grew pale as they looked upon their new challenger.

The metal mace recoiled and shot back to a large white hand. This gigantic palm was connected to a burly, grey arm and blue shoulder, which in turn was attached to a purple chest. The enormous Heartless towered over the group as its large black feet made sizable craters in the Avalons' backyard. The Boss' other hand was a light yellow attached to an orange forearm and a red shoulder. The creature's head was shaped like an open book, whose covers contained the insignias of Keroberos and Yue, the sun and the moon. Sakura gasped quietly behind Riku, "It looks like the Clow Book," she stated.

Riku looked up at the Heartless as it prepared to attack. A black globe started to emerge from the pages of the Heartless' book-face. The young boy glanced over to the guardians and then back at the Heartless, "Yue! Keroberos!" he called out, "Get away from it!" he ordered.

But before either of them had a chance to move, the globe of darkness sealed itself around the two guardians and separated them. Sakura cried out as they were captured, but Riku hurriedly hushed her, not wanting to draw attention to the Card Master, "No!" she protested as she watched the Heartless absorb the Guardian of the Seal into his left arm. Yue struggled in the globe, but he too was taken in and affixed to the beast's right arm, "What're we going to do?" she asked Riku pulling at his arm like a child, "We can't attack it or we'll hurt Yue and Kero," she stated.

Riku placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "Don't worry," he said with a smile but before he could finish, the Heartless began to glow blue, "He's going to use their powers against us!" he concluded, "Goofy! Donald!" he called to his companions, "Get Sakura and Tori out of here!" he said, handing the girl over to the duck.

Sakura squirmed in the tiny bird's grip, "No!" she protested, "Riku, I can help you," she cried.

Riku looked to her with a warm grin, and brushed his hand along her cheek, "You're too distraught, Sakura. Your emotions would cloud your judgement. Stay with your brother. We can handle this," he said sweetly as Donald led her back to her house. Riku turned to Goofy, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt," he whispered to the odd canine. Goofy saluted his friend and dashed after Donald.

"We'll let you guys handle this one," Goofy and Donald called out in unison to the trio of keybearers. The pair stood in front of the Avalons, staff and shield in hand prepared for anything, should it come their way.

Sakura huddled beside her brother and watched the group intently. It pained her to see this valiant young boy risk his life to help her, and she couldn't do anything about it! Kero and Yue were probably in great pain too, and her powers would have no effect on the creature.

Riku turned back to flash a grin of confidence back at the young Card Master before flying up the beast's right arm, slicing maliciously with his key blade as he made his way up to the Heartless' head.

Sora turned to Kairi and flashed her a nervous grin, "So what's the plan?" he asked her, lost in the never-ending gaze of her beautiful blue eyes.

Kairi groaned to herself, "How about we get rid of it, before it destroys everything," she answered, motioning her arms in a circle to exaggerate her point. As she did this, her own eyes fell onto Sora's and locked them in a whimsical stare.

"Hey!" Riku called from the left shoulder of the Heartless, "Love-birds! Do I have to do everything myself!" he hollered before doing a back flip to avoid the enemy's grasp. But the young keybearer was a fraction of a second too late and the Boss' fist slammed into him in mid air, knocking him high into the air.

Kairi and Sora froze, "Oh no! Riku!" the young princess called.

"Hang on buddy!" Sora called up to him.

"Well you guys better do something quick, gravity isn't really my friend right now," Riku called to them as he flew higher into the air.

Sakura gasped as she watched the scene unfold and grabbed her key, "I've got to help him!" she stated stepping away from her brother.

The feisty duck grabbed her forcefully by the wrist, "Riku told you to stay put," he quacked.

"Let go of me! I can help him!" she screamed in protest, flailing her arm wildly to free herself from the duck's grasp.

"No!" he argued, pulling her back into the house.

"Key of the Star with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" she called to the key around her neck. As the forces of magic wheeled around her, Donald's grip loosened, flinging him into the wall behind Tori, "FLY!" Sakura called as the bird-like spirit gave her wings. In an instant she shot into the sky, and towards the distressed boy.

Riku screamed as the ground neared, closing his eyes and bracing for impact. But suddenly he felt lighter as he felt Sakura's grasp around his chest, "You can fly?" he asked her as she flew him above the Heartless.

She giggled slightly, "Well…sort of" she answered.

Riku pondered his predicament as he caught sight of Sora and Kairi, "Let go when I tell you to," he ordered.

Sakura was baffled, "What? We're so high up!" she stated.

"Fly lower," he commanded gently, "and let go when I give the word," Sakura nodded and flew closer.

The Boss lifted its book-like face to the sky and unleashed a bolt of lightning at the pair. The energy took a wolf-like shape as Sakura dodged it and continued her descent, "He's using spirits like the Clow Cards," she stated, "That was the Thunder Card," she added as she drew nearer. The Heartless extended his right hand to the young girl and shot an energy blast at them. As the power hit its mark, the pink wings began to slowly disappear.

Riku gasped as his gaze went upwards, "Sakura! Your wings!" he hollered, "Get us down to the ground before they disappear!" he shouted.

The girl was way ahead of him as she began to plunge towards the ground. The wings dissipated, but Sakura wasn't beaten yet, "WINDY!" she summoned. The Elemental spirit came to her aid and the young pair landed safely on the ground, before the Star Spirit was absorbed into the Heartless, "That thing IS using the Cards," she said in dismay.

"You better not use anymore," Riku said as he caught his breath, "The Card Stealer seems to be using their power as a life force," he added, calling upon his blade once more, "You said that another being owned the Cards before you right?" he asked and she nodded, "It looks like he is only using those ones. Did you create any Cards that weren't of this Clow Reed?" he asked.

Sakura thought to herself, "I only made the Hope Card, but what good is that going to do?" she asked Riku. The chain mace was in the air again and aimed at Riku and Sakura. The Card Master gasped and on shear instinct, grabbed the boy and summoned the Jump Card to get them out of danger. The small wings appeared on her ankles but soon disappeared into the body of the Heartless.

Sora and Kairi made there way with the beast, summoning magic and using physical force were their weapons, "Riku, we need you down here!" Sora called up to him.

Kairi slashed at a fireball and rolled away to dodge the blue crystals of Yue, "Sora!" she cried, "Behind you!" she warned, before the beast grabbed her in his left hand.

The Key Master dodged the Boss' other fist, but was overcome by his emotions toward Kairi, and he let his guard down. The Card Stealer swooped across the lawn with his left hand and grabbed Sora in his grip, "Hey, Kairi," he said with a smile as the beast grabbed the pair of them tightly in his fist.

"Don't get too happy, Sora," she warned, trying to wriggle out to the being's grasp, but to no avail.

Riku glanced at his friends and rage filled him. With a loud cry, he charged at the creature, slashing venomously at the creature's legs. The Card Stealer laughed and drew a celestial arrow aimed directly at Riku. He didn't have time to react before he too was sealed in the Boss' hand.

The young Card Master looked on in fear, "There has to be something I can do!" she screamed. With all the powers she could muster, she grabbed every card and unleashed them on the monster. The Fiery and Watery Card entwined with Earthy and slashed savagely at the Boss' wrists. But to everyone's dismay, the Heartless merely absorbed the hits then the spirits themselves. Sakura stood dumbfounded and looked up at the menacing individual, "What can I do?" she thought to herself, "I need a way to stop this thing before it kills them," she said inwardly as she looked at the trio of keybearers squirming in the creature's grasp, "Please," she called to the sky, "Give me a way to stop this thing!" she cried aloud. Riku cried out as the Boss' grip grew tighter, "PLEASE!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her face.

A radiance shone from the Card Master's chest and a blinding light emerged, "Don't cry Sakura," a tiny voice said, "The power in your heart is stronger than you realize. Use this power, and slay him!" the voice called again.

Sakura sniffed her tears back and looked up to the Heartless. She raised her staff in the air and called out, "Heart Card, use your power to vanquish the Card Stealer! HEART!" she commanded, lowering her staff into the air and unleashing the new spirit.

The magic took form as a pink fairy, similar in size to the Rain Card, but with the Dash Card's speed. Her butterfly wings spread wide as the Heart Card dove at the Card Stealer. The Boss shot a flaming arrow at the new opponent, trying to slow it down. The new Star Spirit wrapped itself around both arms, causing the Heartless to lose grip on him captives and dropping the trio of keybearers to the ground. The spirit didn't stop there. She continued to work her way up the body, agitating the being's arms and causing it to release Yue and Keroberos. The two guardians emerged from their global prisons, collapsed. A large pink heart rose from the remains of the creature and was quickly devoured by the Heart Card before she returned to her confined form in her Master's hand.

Riku, Sora and Kairi shook away the weariness and turned to the defeated guardians. Keroberos quivered in pain and made an effort to stand, but his powers were too weak and he immediately took on his earthly form. Yue too had difficulty regaining his strength, and he passed out on the lawn in his borrowed form of Julian Star. Sakura turned to her friends, a smile painted on her face like a new morning, "You're all safe," she said as Riku turned toward her, "Thank goodness," and with that, her eyes fluttered and she too collapsed on the green lawn.

The eldest keybearer got to his feet in an instant, dashing to her side and scooping up the young girl in his arms, "Sakura!" he beckoned, shaking her gently.

"She used up too much of her energy," Tori said as he walked closer, "Creating a new Card takes a lot of power, and the majority of her power will be channeled to Keroberos and Yue," he said, taking his little sister in his arms and heading into the house.

Kairi rushed to the little guardian's side, and gently scooped him up, while Sora, Donald and Goofy made their efforts to carry Julian back to the house. Riku stood up and looked around the barren yard. Usually when a Heartless is vanquished, the heart disappears. Only a Nobody would devour a heart like that. The young boy shook the thought from his mind. That was ridiculous; Sakura's Cards can't have Nobodies. He shook his legs out and followed his companions back into the Avalon residence.

As the group of warriors left the yard, an eerie wind brushed through the trees. A dark figure stood on the branch of the Sakura tree down the street, staring at the spectacle and smiling, "Finally," it spoke in a slightly deep tone. The voice was obviously feminine in origin, but she sounded no older than Riku or Sora. Shee pulled back her black hood and looked to the darkening sky. A large grey group of enemies descended before her. Dozens of Dusks danced around the street, then disappeared, "Now my servants, you shall have your way with them," she added as the final Dusk vanished. The sun had fallen now, for it had taken nearly all day for the group to vanquish the Card Stealer, and night was now upon the town. The dark figure smiled to herself, "Now it is my turn to make a name for myself; Marluxia," he whispered venomously. Yes, the truly last member of Organization XIII had finally shown herface, and the group of keybearers and their friends sat comfortably in the Avalon's home, unaware of herforeboding presence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bonding Affections 

Tori set his little sister on the couch in the living room and then helped Sora and his friends carry Julian. Kairi cradled the little Kero in her hands, and then set him down on a pillow on the floor by Sakura. Sora turned towards Tori, "Do you want us to stick around and help?" he offered.

The older brother looked down at his quivering sister, "I think I'll manage," he said sternly as he headed into the kitchen to boil some water.

"Is there anything we can do?" Riku asked, holding out his hand.

Tori's dark eyes turned on the silver-haired boy, "I think you've done enough for one day," he said coldly.

All five of them were taken slightly aback by this comment. The heroes turned for the door and left the young man to tend to his family. Riku was especially discouraged. If they hadn't come here, then the Heartless wouldn't have followed them here. But with the pathways between worlds unlocked, the enemy would surely have found this world, and destroyed it. Tori was only trying to protect her, that was all.

As the group left the Avalon household, the phone rang. Tori dried off his hands and set the kettle back on the stove. He picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Tori. It's Li," the voice answered, "Can I talk to Sakura?" he asked.

"Nope," was all he said to the younger man.

"Why not?" he asked with annoyance.

"Because she's unconscious," he added blankly.

"WHAT!" Li hollered into the phone, "What the heck happened while I was gone?" he asked in a rage.

"Well, Sora and his friends stayed for breakfast, and this big Heartless thing landed in my backyard," he began.

"More of those dang Heartless?" the boy asked.

"Yep. Then it grabbed Yue and Kero and used them as power sources, and he also used the cards. After a while he grabbed Sora, Kairi and Riku. Then Sakura made a new card from her heart and it destroyed the giant enemy," he added, "and then she passed out," he concluded with a sigh.

"I'll be right there," was all Li said before hanging up the phone.

Tori was a little shocked, "Wow, he talks fast," he said, placing the phone back on the base and walking back over to the stove to retrieve the kettle. He poured four steaming cups of tea into tiny white cups and placed them on a tray. With great skill, he carried the kettle and tray into the living room and set them on the table. Julian breathed deep from his position on the larger sofa. Little Kero grumbled about dessert in his slumber on the floor by his master, and the young girl slept silently. The older brother walked over to his best friend and gently shook his shoulder, "Jules," he said quietly.

The young boy's eyes quivered and slowly opened, his starlit hair falling off his ears as he sat up to receive his caretaker, "Tori," he said weakly.

"Easy buddy," he said, grabbing his shoulders as Julian started to sway, "I brought you guys some tea," he said, offering the young man a cup.

Julian bowed his head in thanks, "That looks great," he said with a smile, "Thanks Tor," he said, graciously taking the cup in his two hands and sipping it gently.

Tori Avalon smiled at his companion. Despite the fact of his true form being Sakura's guardian, Yue, he'd never lost any of his cutesy charms, even after learning about his true identity. After setting the cup back on the tray, Julian readjusted his glasses and flashed a toothless smile at Tori, "Would you like some more?" Tori asked. Julian raised a palm up as answer, and the elder Avalon regained his seat.

"Thanks, Tori," the boy said softly.

Sakura's brother gasped very quietly, "For what?" he questioned.

"Even though I am not what I seem; you've still stayed by my side," Julian said in low tone.

"What're you talking about?" he said, sliding closer to the young man, "It doesn't matter who you are; you're still Julian, and you're still my best friend," he said, gently grabbing his shoulders and hugging him.

The little black nose of the Guardian Beast twitched slightly, and his small mouth opened in a yawn as he caught the scent of the sweet tea on the table, and the sugary cookie that sat on a plate near the kettle, "Cookies," he said dreamily as he floated to the table to snitch a treat. His gaze fell on the young men sealed in their embrace, "Uh…" he said with a confused look on his face, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a wide smile.

Tori and Julian immediately separated at the sound of the voice, both turning a deep red, "Shut up, squeaker," Tori teased.

Kero ceased eating his cookie and turned coldly on the older brother of his master, "SQUEAKER!" he yelled, flying towards him a heated rage. Unfortunately, he lacked the energy for such a speedy flight and faltered on his journey from the table to the couch.

The grey haired boy watched the tiny beast fail and caught him in open palms, "Poor guy," he said with a smile.

"Not…Little…" Kero said between gasps. Julian got to his feet and walked on shaky feet to the pillow by Sakura.

A sudden bang rang throughout the house as the front door flung open and Li Syaoran flew into the living room and to his girlfriend's side, "Sakura!" he said quietly in haste, taking her hands in his.

The girl quivered at his touch but her eyes remained closed, even as Li's hand caressed her cheek. She lay still on the couch, her hands donning a few bruises from the prior afternoons excursions. Li looked down on the contusions in disgust; he knew he couldn't trust that Riku with protecting her.

Footsteps ran into the house and the front doors closed. After a short amount of scuffling, a young woman with black hair and dark eyes came bursting into the room, a video camera fixed firmly into her palm, "Sakura!" Madison said from behind lens.

Li shot a look backwards, but quickly returned his gaze onto his Sakura's face. It was quite cold as he gently petted her forehead. She had a slight fever, but nothing serious. The young man sighed deeply and looked at her closed eyes. He kissed them warmly and then slowly moved to her lips.

Madison "awed" behind the camera as she caught the entire spectacle on camera, while Tori and Julian watched from their seats on the couch.

The brown haired boy withdrew from the Card Master's lips and blinked as he felt her move beneath his touch. Sakura's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her dazzling green eyes to the world, "Li," she said quietly, opening her arms so she could hug him. Li gladly accepted the token and held her tight, hoisted her upright and into his lap as he sat on the couch and bundled the girl in his arms in the blanket that beside him. He rocked her gently back and forth and hushed her quietly, reassuring her and kissing her hair softly as she breathed into his chest.

Perched on a hilltop in Penguin Park, Riku looked upon Sora and Kairi as they walked hand-in-hand around the trees. There hadn't been any sign of any Heartless since Sakura vanquished the Card Stealer, and the town was bathed in a flaming radiance as the sun set on the world. Goofy and Donald were busy taking a nap under a tree close by, and Riku was alone with his thoughts; some about the Heartless, a few about the Heart Card, but mostly about Sakura. After the past battle, that Li kid was sure to return home, especially if Tori told him. Riku sighed deeply and watched the clouds fade with the setting sun.

Sora scooped up a flower as he passed a bush and handed it to the red head. She smiled and sweetly accepted the gift. The Key Bearer smiled sheepishly and turned away slightly. Riku shook his head. No matter how much he loved Kairi, Sora would always get shy around her. The eldest key bearer picked up a rock and tossed it into the field and a host of butterflies sprung from the green grasses. He smiled at this show of brilliance and looked down on his companions as they shared they affections. Sora kissed Kairi sweetly as the last rays of sun hit her face, "Good timing," Riku said to himself as he watched the streetlights come on. He flipped his hair, readjusted his clothes and ran back down the street to Sakura's house.

Sakura kissed Li as she led him to front door, "I'll be fine," she said sweetly, tussling his hair playfully.

Li grabbed her gently by the shoulders and kissed her with more passion, "Are you sure?" he asked, pulling her away to meet his face.

The young girl smiled and gently pushed him out the door, "You should get home, Li," she said, leaning on the doorway.

"Ok," he said with a sigh. He stepped closer and glided his hand down her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he added, flashing a grin in her direction before he walked off the veranda, along the path, climbed into his car and drove for home. Sakura waved to him as he turned around the corner and then stepped back in and closed the door.

The Card Master walked into the living room and told Madison the story of the afternoon. As usual, the young filmmaker was discouraged at missing a chance to film all the action. After a cup of tea, she too left for home. Sakura looked down at the guardian beast who slept peacefully on his cushion on the floor, "I think I'll leave him down here for the night," she said, placing the pillow on the smaller sofa.

Tori had already grabbed extra blankets from the linen closet so Julian could sleep on the other couch. It wasn't uncommon that he'd spend the night, especially if Sakura started wasting her own energy, "Go to bed, Squirt," Tori ordered as he turned the lights off. The two guardians had fallen asleep quickly and rolled in their designated spots.

Sakura was too tired to argue with her brother about calling her "squirt" and she knew that he meant it with all endearment. She dashed up the stairs and into her room, closing the door quietly and quickly changing into her pajamas. She crawled into bed, put her hands above her head, and stared up at the ceiling.

A small tapping came from her window, and Sakura sat up and turned her gaze to see a young man with silver hair standing on her balcony. She got up and opened the window, "Can I come in?" Riku asked sweetly.

Sakura smiled and motioned her head inwards and Riku followed her direction, softly stepping into her room as she closed the window again, "What're you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over chest as she sat down on her bed.

"I saw your light on and I thought I'd check up on you; see if you were ok," he answered softly.

The girl blushed, "Well," she began, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder, "As you can plainly see, I'm fine," she said, smiling at the young man. She didn't want to seem rude towards him. He'd risked his life countless times to protect her, the least she could was talk to him. She was still faithful towards Li.

"I guess," Riku said, turning his face down. She was beautiful. But more than that, she was courageous and caring. But, she loved Li, and Riku would rather die than make her feel guilty about her truthfulness toward him, "I didn't plan on staying long, its just," he said, but was cut off as a silvery shadow slithered by Sakura's window. He called on his key, and cautious stepped towards the glass pane. With fast hands, he flipped the latch and leapt out the window.

A Dusk Nobody glided along the balcony and whipped around behind him. Riku pulled a skillful Reversal and savagely slashed the enemy. It disappeared and Riku stood ready for more, but none came, "Must've been a loner," he said in a deep tone. He quickly jumped into the room and was immediately sealed in a warm embrace.

"Oh thank you," she pleaded into his chest. Riku's key disappeared and he held her shoulders warmly, reassuring her, "Was that another Heartless?" she asked in desperation.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not," he said, releasing her and stepping toward the window, "I've got to tell Sora and the other's about this," he said setting one foot out the window.

"Wait," she pleaded, gently grabbing his arm to stay his movements, "Don't leave me," she asked.

Riku sighed quietly, "Why don't you get Li to protect you?" he replied in an almost cold tone.

Sakura turned to Riku and pulled him back inside, "Li doesn't know how to fight them. Please. Kero and Yue are weak because of me, I don't want those things to hurt anyone," she begged, her voice growing high and breaking.

The young man brushed a tear off the girls face and gently lifted her chin, "All right," he said coolly, "I'll stay," he added with a smile. Sakura's eyes filled with relief and a grin grew across her face. He opened the window, "I'll stay in that tree outside your room. If anything comes here, I'll hear it, ok?" he said, closing the pane behind him as he leapt into the tree. He nestled himself on a large branch that resembled a small couch.

Sakura turned her lamp off and looked over to her window, "Hey, Riku," she called through the glass.

"Hmmm?" he responded.

"You're not leaving for a while, right?" she asked.

Riku pondered the question. There was no designated time that they were supposed to leave, but if Nobodies were here, than that could mean big trouble. But, he thought it best not to trouble the girl, "Not for a while," he said, turning his face to the window.

Sakura got out of bed and stepped onto the balcony, standing in front of the boy in her yellow nightgown, "I'm scared," she said quietly.

The silver haired man slid off his branch and landed in front of the girl. Sakura closed her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss Riku's lips. The boy's blue eyes quivered at this token of affection. He closed his eyes slowly, and held her close to him, the full moon shining down onto their shapes.

The girl withdrew, and took Riku's hand, leading him back into her room and closing the window. The moon caught her eyes and Riku noticed something different about them; they were foggy. But Sakura was too quick and kissed him again, pulling his body closer to hers. How could he refuse? For such a small girl, her grip was very restrictive. He looked down on her and watched her slowly unzip his vest. Riku's breaths quickened as she slowly slid the garment off his shoulders and kissed his exposed shoulders. The black muscle shirt held the shape of his abs quite nicely, and Sakura's angelic fingers danced across his muscles playfully. Riku rolled his head back as she traced her hand along his back and back around. He kissed her sweetly, and then turned away, "Stop," he said quietly.

Sakura halted her motions and looked up to Riku; the fog beginning to disappear from her eyes, "Why?" she asked, kissing his cheek lightly, her voice deeper than usual.

Riku's blue eyes fell on Sakura like a heavy blanket, "You don't love me," he said, grabbing his vest from the floor, and dashing out over and off the balcony, leaving Sakura alone with naught but her shadow.

"That was rude," an agitated voice spoke from within Sakura.

"What did you do?" the Card Master yelled at the untamable Heart Card.

"Merely having some fun; nothing more," the Card laughed.

"But, how could you? I love Li! Riku and I are just friends…aren't we?" she thought.

"Not all your actions were controlled by me, you know. I only did what was inside your heart, but you were too weak to understand those feelings. I simply expressed them for you," Heart said with a sinister laugh.

"But now look what I've done to Riku!" she cried.

"Oh, he's a man. He'll live," the Card jested before silencing herself.

The young girl looked around her room, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Down below, Marluxia watched the disappearing figure of Riku head to the park, and listened to the quiet sobs of Sakura. A smile crept across her pale face, "This is all too easy," she said with a maniacal laugh. She raised her arms high in the air and summoned a Dusk Nobody. She wheeled her arms in a circle, as if sculpting the creature until it could hold its shape, "Now, you know what you have to do," she ordered. The Nobody took its new form and vanished into Betwixt and Between, waiting for the appropriate time to strike. Marluxia turned her face to the waning moon, "That Heart Card is turning into quite the little item. Devouring the heart of a Heartless. Temporarily stealing a girl's soul. Manipulating its own Master's heart just for a bit of fun. Makes my job so much easier. With her two Guardians in their weakened state, it will be mere child's play to use Sakura and her Heart Card to do what my minions can't: destroy those key bearers, that disfigured dog, and that duck," laughed deeply and stepped through a dark portal, vanishing into the night.


End file.
